


Touch Of Thanks

by AlTheWriter



Series: Parental Day [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, god so many tags, kill me, parental hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheWriter/pseuds/AlTheWriter
Summary: The final (probably) story in this short story series. Lots of fluff





	Touch Of Thanks

The three pairs had finally made it home, Ed walked over to Al first, looking him over.

“So, how was the time with the bastard?”

“Brother! Don’t call him a bastard! And he taught me about alchemy, he’s very nice!” Al crossed his arms over his chest, and would have frowned.

Ed was about to retort, when a wrench came down, slamming on the blonde male’s skull. “WINRY!” 

She frowned at him, shiny new wrench clenched in her fist. “They all spent time with us, Edward!! Show some respect!”

 

“Alright, alright I will! Don’t hit me again! Jeez…”

“Maybe this what he meant…”

The two other kids looked at all in confusion, and he looked back.

Roy looked at Riza and Hughes to avoid recalling his mishap before, till finally Maes spoke up. “You all must be tired, stay here the night, okay?” 

Ed yawned but shook his head. “Nah, ‘m fin--Al!” He jolted as his younger brother picked him up. “Mister Hughes is right, you know. You are tired.” 

Winry nodded and the trio walked off to the guest bedrooms, with only mild struggles from Edward.

The three ‘parents glanced at each other, before back at the hall where the trio had gone, slowly, they followed after them, saying good nights, and tucking them in when they felt the two who were sleeping had drifted off enough that they (well, mostly ed) wouldn’t complain. Maes even brought a good stack of books for Al, and Riza told him they would be up if he wanted to talk to them, while Roy gave him a small smile, same as before.

Finally, they all looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. Not a word needed to be spoken between them, because they were all thinking the same thing.

**‘No, thank you’.**


End file.
